


Health Hazard

by tedaltmans



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tedaltmans/pseuds/tedaltmans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David doesn't really understand how they went from dancing to locking themselves in the bathroom, but he sure isn't complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Health Hazard

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Zee for beta reading <3

David didn’t understand how he got himself into these situations. One moment he was welcoming the Young Avengers to a party at the X-Mansion and then the next thing he knew he and Tommy were doing their best to meld into one as they danced. Tommy was grinding against him, whispering filthy things in his ear, wedging one thigh between his. Pressing up just the right way, he rubbed against David’s hardening dick. Tommy’s grin grew wicked and when he asked, “Can I help with that?” David just nodded dumbly.

They slipped away from the party and the prying eyes of the x-kids and company. David led Tommy through a maze of hallways and they crowded into one of the tiny upstairs bathrooms. It was a terrible idea and David told Tommy as much, but Tommy just kissed his worries quiet.

Once the door was shut, David was pushed against the sink. Tommy dropped to his knees in a blur. His hands slid down David’s sides, copping a feel of his ass before palming his dick through his jeans. They could hear thumping music and muffled sounds of the party through the door. A knock sounded against the door.

“Uh.” David glanced down to where Tommy was happily unclasping his belt. His zipper didn’t last much longer. “It’s gonna be a minute!” Eyes back on Tommy, he could see the idiot was smirking.

“Still not a good idea,” David muttered. He lifted his hips to allow Tommy to tug his pants and boxer briefs down.

“You won’t think so in a sec.” Tommy licked lips as he took David’s cock into a loose fist. He gazed up, plump bottom lip caught between his teeth, and gave the dick in his hand a few strokes. And damn it, Tommy was right. In that moment, David learned that Tommy had mastered the art of drooling for someone’s cock and looking as though he was going to devour them whole at the same time. 

David groaned and let his head fall back. His hips gave a tiny jerk forward. He was doomed.

His head whipped back around as he felt Tommy lick a bold stripe from the base of his dick all the way to the tip.

“Jesus, a little warning before you—” but David swallowed the rest of his words as Tommy swallowed his cock. When he let out a long groan, Tommy responded with a hum. The vibrations originating deep in Tommy’s throat served to tease David even more.

His hips hitched forward without his permission but the movement didn’t deter Tommy for even a second and David had to grip the counter behind him to stay standing. Tommy used the hand that wasn’t holding David’s cock to guide his hips and encouraged him to thrust, keeping still and letting David fuck into his mouth.

David didn’t try to hold in his whine when Tommy pulled off his cock with an indecent slurp. To make up for the loss of heat, Tommy gripped the base of David’s cock and tapped the tip against his lips. David’s eyes would have rolled back into his head except that he didn’t want to look away. His thick, dark cock contrasted starkly with Tommy’s reddened lips and pale skin. With Tommy’s eyelids half closed and the corners of his lips turned up, he looked totally in control of his own debauchery.

“Shit,” David moaned. “That’s just something in porn,” he said between breaths, “it’s not supposed to actually be sexy.”

“That made no sense,” Tommy reasoned from his place kneeling on the floor and unraveling David little by little. He could feel Tommy’s lips moving against his dick when he talked.

“How can you—”

David didn’t have time to articulate before his cock was enveloped in wet heat again. Because Tommy was shameless, he purposefully hollowed his cheeks and lifted his eyes to meet David’s as he sucked his cock further into his mouth. When Tommy’s nose brushed against the skin of his abdomen, David buried his fingers into thick white hair.

Tommy let out a muffled moan. Taking that as a good sign, David tightened his grip a little. If Tommy’s mouth weren’t currently full, David was pretty sure the sound he made in response to that hair pull would have been a whimper.

Keeping his grip on Tommy’s hair, David brought his other hand forward to brush white bangs back. Piercing green eyes met his before the strands fell back into place. He nudged his thumb against the lips stretched around his dick before his hand settled on a pale neck, thumb stroking a sharp cheekbone. Tommy never broke his rhythm.

He swallowed around David’s cock until his nose brushed against coarse hairs before he pulled back and bobbed his head over the entire length. Even with a cock between his lips, Tommy managed to look smug. He replaced his mouth with his fist, pumping for a few strokes as he concentrated his efforts on David’s cockhead, sliding his tongue across the slit and around the edge, responding to David’s shudders and the jerk of his hips.

The way Tommy was working on his cock had David seeing stars. He bit his lip and tried to keep his grunts hidden from people in the hallway. Any minute now someone would notice they were missing or knock on the door again. The fact that this was the X-Mansion and there were people with powers who _definitely_ knew what they were up to and others who could probably guess just got him more heated. Tommy twisted his tongue over the tip of David’s cock and let his teeth barely scrape the sensitive skin on his way back down.

“Fuck,” David groaned. He tightened his grasp on Tommy’s hair. “I’m close, I’m close.”

David’s hips jerked erratically and Tommy accommodated for his movements, lips and tongue not letting up in his mission. His muscles clenched and his legs shook with the effort of staying upright and David felt himself tipping over the edge.

He tried to warn Tommy, to bang a palm against his shoulder or to pull him off by the grip on his hair, but Tommy was having none of it. He gripped David’s hips, keeping him in place but letting him writhe as he needed. With one more long, loud moan, David came, spilling his load straight into a willing mouth.

Tommy caught the first drops on his tongue. Then, still holding the base, he let David’s cock slide over his reddened lips instead. White splashed high across his cheek, running down to his jaw line and smeared by the next streak. David continued thrusting, not in complete control of his movements, and Tommy rode it out. His pink tongue flicked out across the slit when the head of his cock bumped over his lips and if he hadn’t _just_ come like _half a second ago_ , David was pretty sure he could come again just from that sight alone. He stored the image in his mind for future reference because Tommy was literally his own personal porno.

When his vision readjusted David was awarded a clear view of Tommy, still kneeling and delivering light kisses to David’s spent dick resting against his chin, and he whined softly.

“Personal porno indeed,” he breathed. He went slack, propping himself against the counter that was digging uncomfortably into his backside, and vaguely heard Tommy snort before he felt himself being tucked back into his underwear and his jeans being refastened. Suddenly, Tommy was standing in front of him, hands rubbing at his sides.

“You think that was good head, just wait.” Tommy was smirking again. David jerked to attention.

“There’s more?”

“David, what are my powers?” Tommy asked, grinning. His voice was low and rough.

The neurons in David’s brain were still on the fritz and he thanked the heavens that this answer was easy. “Speed.”

“Aaand?”

“Oh no, you vibrate.” Squeezing his eyes shut and drawing his eyebrows together, David realized he was definitely done for. Tommy had ruined him. ”Please don’t tell me—”

“Yep. A couple fingers, if you want,” Tommy offered. “But I am _especially_ good with my tongue.”

“You’re not good for my health,” David whined loudly, sagging against the sink. Tommy snickered and brushed the clean side of his nose against David’s.

“Shut up and help me wipe your jizz off my face.”


End file.
